


Taming of the Beast

by goldenprimeval (mismatchedsockdrawer)



Series: Innocence Lost [3]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vampires, vampire baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/goldenprimeval
Summary: Fondness is just another way to say I love you.
Relationships: Dracula & Jonathan Harker
Series: Innocence Lost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Taming of the Beast

Dracula could hear Jonathan's footsteps on the floor above--Michael's teeth had started to come in and the child was perpetually miserable now. Jonathan had taken to pacing up and down endless hallways crooning softly to the boy until he had fallen asleep. Dracula didn't so much mind the boy's crying, but he had begun to notice heavy dark circles forming under Jonathan's eyes. Neither of them were sleeping, and that was what truly worried the Count. 

Tonight Jonathan had been pacing for several hours already, Michael was still crying out in pain and for once it was beginning to grate on Dracula. He stayed where he was for several minutes, trying to ensure his mood wouldn't seem sour when he finally left his study. Dracula stood, walking quietly and slowly though his feet wished he would move faster--anything to garner some peace and quiet. 

Jonathan glowered at Dracula as he came up the stairs, seeming to clutch Michael closer as Dracula approached. It spoke to Jonathan's exhaustion that he didn’t say anything. Jonathan turned on his heel to go back down the long hallway, and Dracula extended his stride to fall into step with his bride. "He needs something to chew on." Dracula said, trying not to startle Jonathan with his voice. 

"What do you suggest?" Jonathan replied--he sounded so tired, and he suddenly stopped completely in the middle of the hall.

Dracula felt his eyebrow shoot up. "You're not going to like it." 

Jonathan swayed a bit and then he stepped back a little and leaned against a wall. "Just tell me what it is."

The Count watched Jonathan's eyes follow the movements of his hands as Dracula slowly unrolled his sleeve cuff. He watched resignation fall into Jonathan's shoulders. "It's not for him to feed mind you."

Jonathan sighed heavily, then began to shift Michael in his arms. He fumbled with his own sleeve one handed for a moment before Dracula stepped closer and helped him withdraw the pristine white sleeve. Jonathan looked into his eyes for a solid moment, weighing the decision he had reached one last time. Then he lowered his forearm into the grabby hands of the babe. Michael grasped Jonathan's fingers tightly and Jonathan flinched when tiny fangs cut into his wrist. 

Dracula tried to steel himself against the warm scent of blood that wafted towards him. "Here." Dracula said softly, lifting his own arm towards Jonathan's face--just far enough away Jonathan could still refuse. To his surprise, Jonathan leaned in, his mouth opening perhaps unconsciously, before he sank fangs into Dracula's wrist and bit down--hard. 

Dracula tried to turn his attention to Michael and the way the babe was still gnawing at his mother's arm. But with Jonathan genuinely feeding from his wrist like this--in the hallway no less--Dracula really couldn't focus on anything else. Jonathan gasped as he pulled away suddenly. Color was already filling his cheeks again, and his attention immediately turned back to Michael. Jonathan tried to shake his wrist free, but the baby's fingers clawed tighter into Jonathan's wrist. Dracula reached in finally, grasping Jonathan near his elbow. He pulled, and Jonathan's arm came free. 

Michael gurgled unhappily, but a tiny fist pressed up to his mouth, and he began to gnaw on himself somewhat contentedly. Jonathan sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall again, his eyes closing tiredly. "I will find something more suitable for him than your wrist Johnny." Dracula said quietly, moving a step back. 

Jonathan looked up then, looking surprised. "Why did it help anyway?"

Dracula shrugged. "The fangs come from the need to feed. Gnawing on flesh eases the ache in his teeth. Our son is growing up Johnny. He's outgrowing the bottle."

Jonathan began to scowl. "I'm not letting you put our child onto a corpse." He hissed. 

Dracula felt his lips curl up into a smile. "No, of course not." He felt like Jonathan didn't realize what he'd said, but for once Dracula didn't feel like pointing it out. "You're tired Johnny, and so is Michael. Shall I walk you to your room?"

Jonathan nodded gravely, and he turned down the hall with heavy steps. Dracula's hand settled on the small of Jonathan's back, but for once it was there to genuinely keep Jonathan steady. Dracula reached for the door and opened it for Jonathan. Usually Dracula stayed at the door while Jonathan put Michael in his bassinet, but Jonathan's steps still wavered, and so Dracula followed him in. 

Dracula stood beside Jonathan as he settled Michael into his bed. Michael cooed at him and Jonathan smiled tiredly as the child's hands reached up for the hanging crucifix. Then Jonathan seemed to stagger back and he sat down weakly on the edge of his bed. "Jonathan?" Dracula queried. Jonathan looked up at him; if he was surprised to hear his full name he didn't show it. Dracula stepped closer, leaning past Jonathan to turn down the covers. 

Jonathan exhaled, nudging off his shoes and shifting back further onto the bed. "Would you stay?" He asked quietly, so softly Dracula nearly missed the request. 

"Stay? Here?" Dracula felt something in him leap at what he was being offered, but he was careful not to let it show on his face. It probably wouldn't have mattered. Jonathan simply shifted further towards the middle of the bed and rolled so his back was facing Michael. 

Dracula bent to remove his shoes, and after leaning over the bassinet to check that the babe was indeed falling asleep, Dracula settled down behind Jonathan in bed. As he shifted into a comfortable position, Jonathan wriggled back into his arms, falling still. 

Dracula found sleep eluded him that night--what was left of it. But both his charges slept soundly, and Dracula's mind was a whirlwind until dawn began to break.

It wasn’t until the morning that things seemed different. Jonathan seemed different, and though Dracula expected him to immediately pull out of his embrace, Jonathan instead sighed and pressed back against the Count. "Is Michael--"

Dracula glanced behind him at the bassinet. There was no movement, no sound. There had been nothing more than sleepy gurgles from Michael all night. "He's still sleeping." Dracula assured him. Jonathan sighed, relaxing once again into Dracula's arms. "Did you sleep well?" The Count asked. 

Jonathan made a noncommittal nod, "it is harder to sleep when Michael is in pain all night."

"He did not seem to have any trouble this night."

Jonathan sighed again. "I hate when you're right about something like this."

"I am right about many things like this. You needed to feed some as well, and you're better off for it, don’t you agree?"

"Yes." Jonathan acquiesced. "What will you bring for him then? Surely not a severed hand."

Dracula nearly laughed at the mental image. "No, surely nothing so gauche as that. I am not yet certain what I will bring him, his teeth are quite sharp aren't they?"

Jonathan lifted his wrist, showing the skin had healed completely. "One wouldn't know it."

Dracula smiled, offering his own wrist to show he had healed the same. "No, indeed not." 

Jonathan huffed a bit, pushing Dracula's arm away. Instead Dracula settled it over Jonathan's waist. Jonathan stiffened slightly at the motion, but he relaxed again in a moment. He went still, almost like he would fall back asleep. "Why were you so--" Jonathan struggled to find the right words, "kind? No that's not it… Why did it seem like you cared more?"

"I don’t know what you mean by that Johnny. I care about you both very much."

Jonathan shook his head. "No, it was different...somehow."

"You have been sleep deprived Johnny, your mind perhaps was playing tricks on you?"

"You called me by name. I know I didn't imagine that." Jonathan rolled a bit in Dracula's arms, a challenge in his blue eyes--eyes Dracula wished to drown in.

Instinctively Dracula's hand squeezed tighter on Jonathan's waist. Dracula had no explanation for the slip up, nothing he could say would answer for the fondness with which he had used Jonathan's proper name the night before. "I--" Dracula cut himself off, tearing his gaze away from those beautiful blue eyes. 

"Have you gone soft on me?" Jonathan wondered aloud.

"I simply worry about the wellbeing of my bride."

Jonathan frowned and rolled back onto his side, moving away from Dracula ever so slightly. "I do not like to be called that." He muttered. 

"Yet here we are in bed together Johnny. One might say this is an ironic situation we find ourselves in."

"You have not touched me." Jonathan nearly hissed the words, equally a statement and a demand. 

"No, of course not. You do not let me."

Jonathan went stiff all over, and Dracula wondered, not for the first time, what sort of thoughts went through the Englishman's head. "Do you want to?" The silence went awkward for a moment, and Jonathan quickly amended, "hypothetically speaking."

"Yes." Dracula found himself admitting instantly. 

_Oh, he would have to cut out his tongue for that slip._

Jonathan rolled to look at him again, incredulous. "Why? What could I possibly have that you might want?"

"You misunderstand. I wish you to stay forever and truly become my bride Johnny. But I know you do not wish that."

"You lust after me?" The air was thick with--something unfamiliar, something neither of them were wholly prepared for.

"Johnny you are overthinking this whole thing. You are already mine, I do not need more from you."

"But you want more?" Jonathan sounded so uncertain; worried even.

"Do you?" Dracula challenged back. Jonathan shook his head. "Then no. I do not wish for more from you."

They lay there in silence for several minutes. Dracula could tell that Jonathan was listening for Michael. The babe was still sleeping soundly, but he would likely wake soon. Dracula tried to think on that as Jonathan stayed pressed in his arms. 

Truthfully the Count did lust after Jonathan--perhaps not so crass as the Englishman expected. Many nights Dracula laid awake in his own bed, wishing his bride would sneak in one night and curl to his side. But Jonathan would never abandon Michael for anything; not that Dracula expected him to. Yet the Count still thought on it nearly every night he slept alone. 

"I wish to hold you in my arms like this, to offer you my wrist as morning breaks, to listen to our son as he awakens. Just this Johnny. This is what I want from my bride."

"Then find another bride." Jonathan said flatly.

Dracula felt the rejection twist through him immediately and tried to squash the feeling down. "I cannot. I have already told you I have done away with the others. Either I have you, or I have nothing."

"Am I supposed to pity you?"

Dracula managed a tight chuckle. "No. I accept whatever it is you choose Johnny. Should you banish me from your bed I will never lie here again. Simple as that."

Jonathan exhaled sharply, and then he pressed his arse soundly against Dracula's waist. Dracula went rigid; he had not realized he was stiff down there, nor had he realized that Jonathan had noticed. "Explain that." Jonathan whispered harshly.

Dracula scrabbled for any semblance of decency in his voice. "I want you Johnny, even if you don't want me back. I do not love you, but I am fond in ways I am unused to."

Jonathan moved his hips away, widening the space between them. "Fond? Really?" He sounded disbelieving.

"Yes, really." Dracula paused a moment, thinking. "I have never been fond of my brides. They all...lacked something. But you have become so much more than all of them combined. Perhaps it is the way you dote on Michael, the way you try so very hard to keep your humanity--for both of you. It is admirable."

"Admirable? Were it not for you neither of us would fight this endless battle."

"I know. I know Johnny. But you needn't fight so hard. I will not let you become like the others. I would hate myself for it."

"And you don’t already for damning us both to this hell?"

Dracula found himself sighing, and he began to move off of the bed completely. This conversation was tiring him out. Jonathan caught him by the wrist before he could shimmy away, and their eyes met dangerously. "Let go." Dracula found himself demanding. 

"Stay." Jonathan didn't look surprised to hear himself say it this time. 

Dracula stilled, refusing to move any closer, refusing to open himself back up to the earlier intimacy. "You simply like how the roles are flipped don't you?" The Count's tone was mean suddenly. "You like to see me lost for words and fumbling through my feelings."

"Who said anything about feelings?" Jonathan squeezed Dracula's wrist tighter. 

The Count was thoroughly caught now, betrayed by his body and his words both in the same bed--Jonathan's bed. Yet his bride didn't hold hatred in his eyes, nor judgment, and Dracula just felt absolutely confused. "Johnny--"

"You are truly fond of me? You truly want me? This isn't some…trick to get me into your bed?"

"Never. I would never do such a thing to you. Certainly not to the mother of our child." He could see the way a rebuttal flicked through Jonathan's expression, but he didn't interject. "My humanity was long ago lost, yet somehow...somehow I feel it coming back in confusing waves. It has been too long for me to remember what it is like to feel like a man, to love as a man does, yet there are moments of--not clarity; nothing is so confusing--but I see you and know what it is I want."

"And what is that?"

"Happiness…a family? Something genuine for once in this endless life?" Dracula himself was not certain.

Jonathan let go of his wrist finally. He had settled onto his other side, watching Dracula scrupulously. "How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long have you felt like this about us?"

Dracula couldn’t look away from Jonathan's eyes, feeling transfixed as he answered honestly. "Since you kissed me. Or perhaps when you first hit me. I don’t recall. Both events ricocheting off the other maybe." He felt a smile curve up half his mouth. "You hit so weakly, my Johnny, when you have nothing but strength inside you."

Jonathan rolled his eyes dramatically, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "If you wish to leave still, you can go."

_There was that fond feeling again._

His smile finished forming, and Dracula shook his head. "No, I rather like being with you like this. You are much more talkative in the mornings." Dracula matched Jonathan's position, laying flat on his back, their shoulders brushing slightly. A moment later a hand found Dracula's under the covers, and Dracula found himself squeezing Jonathan's hand gently. "Shall this remain our one and only night together in this bed?"

"Probably," Jonathan replied. "At least until Michael is much older."

 _Was that glee Dracula suddenly felt?_

If so, it showed greatly in his voice as he answered. "So perhaps someday you will ask me to stay again? I will not refuse you."

Jonathan turned his head, his brow was furrowed somewhat. "I think you are a very confused creature. Perhaps when you put your head on straight we can discuss this again."

"Not quite the word I would choose, but alright." Jonathan just blinked at him. "Nevermind."

Dracula was intensely aware of the way their hands stayed tied under the blankets, cold fingers entwined. The silence that stretched on then didn't have the same weight it did earlier. Jonathan's eyes closed, but Dracula knew he was still awake, listening for the changes in Michael's sleeping noises. Dracula could actually feel the way the babe's energy had grown lighter and brighter. He wondered if Jonathan was so attuned yet. 

When Michael finally gurgled in wakefulness, Dracula pulled his hand away from Jonathan's and moved to get off the bed. Blue eyes tracked his movements as Dracula stood over the bassinet. Another pair of sleepy blue eyes shone back up at him and Michael reached up for Dracula with a giggle. The Count leaned down to carefully pick up the child, and then he moved towards the bed. He settled Michael down in the space there had been between them, and Jonathan easily rearranged Michael against his side and propped himself up on an elbow. Immediately Jonathan sacrificed his fingers to be Michael's play toys, and Dracula invited himself back into bed with them. 

Michael lost interest in Jonathan's fingers after just moments, and Dracula offered him his own arm, letting Michael pull on his sleeve happily. Fondness was in Jonathan's eyes, and Dracula knew his bride could see it mirrored clearly in his own. He wanted to say something, perhaps make a quip about how wonderful a mother Jonathan had become, but the words stuck in his throat, and instead he simply let himself enjoy the rare moment of true domesticity. 

The babe grew bored of Dracula's wrist, and put his own fist into his mouth again, suckling contentedly. "I’d hate for that to become a habit." Jonathan mused.

"He is cute like that though. Hmm, I should like to check on his teeth." Jonathan looked up in surprise, and Dracula got the impression he was looking for insincerity or fascination in the Count's eyes. He would find neither there. "If the first row has come through already, then he may be done with the hardest part now."

Jonathan glanced down at Michael and the babe cooed as his eyes met his mother's. The fist flew out of his mouth as Michael made a very loud shriek of delight. Jonathan caught his thumb on Michael's lower lip, tugging just a little to show the tiny rows of sharp teeth filling out what used to be gums. "Oh wow, there weren't that many even yesterday." Jonathan said incredulously. 

Dracula leaned a bit to get a look himself before Michael could grow uncomfortable with the probing. "You must decide how you wish to feed him. He won't be as fond of the bottle now that he knows he can bite through flesh."

Jonathan sighed heavily. "Let's make it last as long as we can then."

Dracula nodded, and he reached up to brush a hand over Michael's soft hair, aware of the way the boy pushed into the touch somewhat. There was somewhat of a smile playing on Jonathan's lips, a rarity in this castle, and Dracula felt unfamiliar warmth inside him. 

That morning's spell was never quite broken. At some point Jonathan moved to get up, and Dracula took Michael in his arms as they all left the bed. Jonathan took advantage of his arms being free to get dressed into something new for the day, and Dracula made certain he turned his back while Jonathan changed his shirt. The temptation to look anyway was overwhelming, but the Count was resolved to keep Jonathan's trust, no matter how hard it was. He was a bit startled when Jonathan came back and wordlessly took Michael in his arms, but the invitation to follow them to the door was clear. 

Dracula knew where they were headed, and he watched Jonathan breathe happily in the sunshine as he stepped into the warm rays of the mid-morning. Dracula stayed in the shadows, watching his charges enjoy the warmth and fresh air. He felt like leaving them alone then, yet also hated the thought of being away from them after so many hours spent together. 

"You've been quiet." Jonathan noted. 

"Not much to say. You've become a fine mother."

Jonathan glanced back at him. "Have I?"

Dracula shrugged. "A better mother than I could be a father, certainly."

"But you're trying at least."

 _Oh damn, that fond ache was back, twisting sharply through his dead heart._

"And I shall continue to do so Johnny."

Jonathan stepped back into the shade a little, brushing shoulders against Dracula gently. "Thank you." He whispered. 

Dracula realized then that he was royally screwed--absolutely head over heels for Jonathan, however his mind interpreted that. The thought scared him more than it ought to, and when finally they split apart for the rest of the day, Dracula sat idly in his study until dinner time, absorbed in thought and deeply pondering what changes one night had wrought.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I was helping to beta this series and decided why not write some myself since I love it so much (permission acquired of course). Let's take a look inside the mind of the monster shall we?


End file.
